


don't look!

by isoterrors



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Corpses, Gore, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Romance, No Smut, Other, What Have I Done, dont question my sanity its on a business vacation, im really sorry, im sorry, the rest is up to you, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoterrors/pseuds/isoterrors
Summary: you will never run away from it
Kudos: 1





	don't look!

**Author's Note:**

> hi..  
> i know this is fucked up but my mind is fucked up and i can't do anything about it soz lol
> 
> btw there is no smut and they're the same age

keeho wishes they wouldn't find it.

he hopes they never do.

but he'll be dead before they find haku.

taeyang taps him again, concerned. "keeho, are you okay? you keep zoning out."

no he's not fucking okay. he killed his best friend. his killed his best friend and he's hiding him in the trunk of his car.

he remembers the scene so clearly. so much blood and guts and keeho wishes he could reverse time. haku should have been alive today. but he killed him and it's all his fault. he's a monster.

keeho showed him a fake grin that anyone would believe, because he's a saint, right? 

"yeah, i'm alright. what were you saying?"

taeyang puffed his cheeks and let out a sigh. "i said, i haven't seen haku in a while. he seemed so depressed last week. i'm worried for the kid."

and a pang hit his chest. he just wanted to confess then and there. keeho wanted to tell taeyang he ripped their best friend to shreds. he wanted to tell him all of the details. how we bashed his head in with that bat, how he slashed at his back with an axe, and how he stuffed his mutilated body into his car. 

keeho hasn't felt right in months. he figured something was wrong when he felt the urge to kill haku for the first time. he felt guilty in a way, but not enough to make him sad. 

"say, didn't you see him two nights ago?"

the question that caused keeho's heart to beat faster. he had to come up with a lie, and now.  
"no? did i say that?"

taeyang shook his head, disappointment in those brown eyes keeho wished he could gouge out.  
"i must have just imagined it."

yeah, imagine. of course you did.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short because i don't have the motivation to write a full one. sorry


End file.
